La fiesta de Neko
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Parecia ser un dia normal para la chica de orejas de gato, pero ella no sabia que los chicos y chcias de South Park le iban a dar una fiesta bien animada! XD Participaciones de N3k00-Ch4N, Cereal Pascual, Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith


**Hola a Todos! Yo habia prometido hacer un fic de cumpleaños para Neko y aqui está! ;)**

 **PD: El fic fue subido originalmente en el dia de cumpleaños de Neko, que era el 19 de julio :)**

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, la chica hizo su rutina de siempre, lavarse los dientes, la cara, bañarse, peinarse, etc.

Tomo el teléfono que dejo junto al lavamanos, vio el calendario de su celular, era Sábado 18 de Julio.

-Uh, que suerte! hoy es mi cumpleaños-Pensó con sarcasmo, salió ya vestida con una remera de The Walking Dead negra, unos jeans azul oscuro, Converse con la bandera de , una campera gris y mi gorro con orejas de gatito color negro. Entro de nuevo a su cuarto, prendió la computadora y se puso a revisar su facebook a ver si tenía un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños.

-Que más da-Pensó Neko de mala gana y en voz alta-Paso 5 meses pensando en este día y cuando anuncio que falta poco para que sea mi cumpleaños a nadie le importa, salvo a mi que sinceramente me gustaría olvidarlo-habló Neko, con molestia en la voz, pero de repente...

-SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NEKO!-gritaron apareciendo detrás de la chica, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Cartman, Coyote, Fer y Luis Carlos, asustando a Neko.

-Que?!-Neko estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar-Pensé que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños y...-Ve a Wendy-Que hace esa zorra aquí?-

-Nosotros no nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños Neko-Dijo Luis-Queríamos darte una sorpresa-

-Ah, con razón no tenía mensajes en facebook-Pensó Neko un poco enojada.

-Es que queríamos hacer una sorpresa!-habló Kenny en un tono de voz burlón, mientras sonreía.

-Para así ser igual a las otras fiestas. Y no sé sí te acuerdas de mi, Neko, pero yo soy Fernanda, pero llámame de Fer-habló una chica latina al lado de Coyote y Luis, ofreciendo su mano para la otra.

-Ah, si...hablamos una vez, lo recuerdo, como estas?-Dijo la Otaku estrechando su mano.

-No solo vinimos a desearte feliz cumpleaños, también te trajimos unos regalos de parte de todos Neko-Hablo Kyle

-Ah si?-Dijo Neko curiosa-Quiero ver que me trajeron! y gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños jeje-habló Neko animada, en cuanto todos se fueron a la sala de estar de la casa para mostrar sus regalos.

-Ah si?-Dijo Neko curiosa-Quiero ver que me trajeron! y gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños jeje-habló Neko animada, en cuanto todos se fueron a la sala de estar de la casa para mostrar sus regalos.

-Bueno, Neko, yo quiero ser el primero en mostrarte mi regalo y aquí está!-exclamó Luis orgulloso, para enseguida dar a Neko una mochila a jato igual a la que usaron en la película de Tomorrowland en la parte final.

-Wow! Yo siempre miré eso en las películas y los dibujos! Muchas gracias por darme eso, Luis!-exclamó Neko alegre, abrazando a Luis, lo dejando avergonzado.

-De nada, Neko. Espero que te diviertas mucho con eso!-habló Luis alegre por su regalo haber sido aceptó por la chica.

-Por supuesto que si! Muchas gracias!-exclamó Neko dando un abrazo en su amigo y se separan un poco después, con la chica un poco avergonzada y riendo.

-Bueno, ahora es el turno de las chicas!-habló Bebe orgullosa, mostrando un paquete grande colorido de forma cilíndrica delante de Neko.

-Si! Qué será que es?-exclamó Neko alegre, abriendo el paquete muy rápidamente, revelando...

-Una consoladora!-exclamó Bebe feliz, mostrando ese objeto con más de 30 cm y bien grueso en las manos de Neko, que se quedó estática, con los otros chicos y chicas también sorprendidos.

-JA JA JA! Neko recibió lo que le tanto gusta! Un pene! JA JA JA!-se burló e culo gordo de Cartman, en cuanto Bebe le miraba de mala manera.

-Hmmm...tu callate culo gordo-Le grito Neko molesta.

-JA JA JA!-siguió Cartman riendo, en cuanto los otros empezaban a mirarlo molesto.

-Bueno, no se importe con él. Caso quieras usar mi regalo en ti misma o para compara como sería un pene de verdad para alguna de sus historias es solo pensar en mi consoladora, ok?-habló Bebe ahora en un tono más calmo, poniendo la consoladora roja en las manos de Neko.

-Bueno...gracias por el regalo, Bebe-agradeció Neko, aun mirando medio sorpresa el regalo que recibió, pero dejando Bebe feliz, con la chica de ropas cortas y apretadas se quedando al lado de Wendy.

-Bien, creo que es hora de darte mi regalo Neko-Le dijo Wendy, saca un paquete de papel negro con lunares blancos y un moño rosa y se lo da a Neko.

Neko toma el paquete con un poco de desconfianza y lo mira sin abrirlo.

-Qué es esto?-Le pregunto Neko confundida

-Se supone que hoy es tu cumpleaños no? es tu regalo-Le dijo Wendy-Ábrelo, te va a gustar-

Neko abrió el paquete, saco 2 libros de una de sus autoras favoritas.

-Waaah! No puedo creerlo!-Dijo la Otaku emocionada-"Fangirl" y "Eleanor y Park" de Rainbow Rowell! Bueno, gracias Wendy-

-De nada-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, ya que Wendy me regalo estos libros puedo hacer una tregua-Pensó Neko-Solo por hoy porque es mi cumpleaños...-

-Gracias, por haberte gustado mi regalo, Neko-habló la chica de tetas grandes, abrazando de repente a Neko, la dejando sorprendida,.

-Creo que ella no es una persona tan mala así-pensó Neko retribuyendo el abrazo, y luego de algunos momentos, volver a quedarse al lado de Stan.

-"Sinceramente Stan estaría mejor se quedando con Kyle! Pena que en ese universo él no es gay"-pensó la chica mirando molesta como Stan aprovechó y apretó el culo de la chica, para la felicidad de ella y para molestia de Neko.

-Ahora yo! Mi regalo es mejor que lo de todos ustedes!-exclamó Cartman, para enseguida aparecer con un balde de KFC de medio metro y lleno de pollo.

-W-WTF?-Dijo Neko-Jajajajaja Me estas jodiendo?-

-No te estoy jodiendo marica, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños-Dijo Cartman-Lo vas a aceptar o no?-

-Eeeh, S-Si claro si eso te hace feliz-Respondió la fujoshi con una sonrisa nerviosa tomando el cubo de pollo de KFC-Gracias culón de mierda-

-De nada, feliz cumpleaños maricón de mierda-Se burló Cartman de la Otaku.

-C-Creo que es mi turno de entregar mi regalo-Hablo Stan acercándose a Neko con una bolsa de plástico negra en la mano.

-Qué es?-preguntó curiosa la chica con orejas de gato.

-Algo que te gustará-habló el chico con un aire alegre, dejando a Neko animada, haciendo con que cogiese la bolsa de sus manos.

-Una remera azul escrita "Don't worry Bee happy"! Muchas gracias, Stan!-exclamó la chica mirando su regalo con una grande sonrisa y abrazando el pelinegro, que retribuyó el abrazo.

-Ejem-Los llamo Wendy haciendo que los dos se separaran enseguida, Neko un poco enojada y Stan avergonzado y sonriéndole nerviosamente a su novia (¬_¬)

-Puedo entregar mi regalo?-Pregunto Kyle acercándose y enseguida Kenny se pone a su lado un poco contento.

-Yo igual! no puedo esperar más-Dijo Kenny

-Está bien...a ver, que tienen?-Pregunto Neko recibiendo los regalos de sus 2 amigos.

-Como sé que a ti te gusta yaoi, yo actuando como stripper, logré obtener dinero para mi familia vivir mejor y comprarte un regalo, que es una caja llena de mangas yaoi y ecchi!-exclamó Kenny sonriendo enormemente y mostrando una caja cubierta por un papel lleno de caras kawaii.

-Eh?-Neko abrió la caja y ve su contenido y se emociona un poco-Sii! es verdad, es verdad! Gracias, Gracias Kenny! Me gustó mucho tu regalo-piensa-aunque...tengo la sensación de que ya me dieron esto en alguna parte jejeje-

-De nada Neko-Dijo Kenny-Me alegra que te gustara-habló el rubio para enseguida abrazar la chica, pero de manera pervertida aprovechando para apretar sus dos nalgas.

-KENNY!-exclamó la chica, soltándose del abrazo, en cuanto el rubio daba una sonrisa pícara y se quedó al lado de Bebe.

-Bueno, ahora es mi regalo-habló Kyle se acercando a Neko, que aun seguía medio molesta con lo que Kenny le hizo.

-Hmmp...qué es?-Le pregunto Neko molesta mientras se acomodaba un poco el jean por lo que le hizo Kenny-Más vale que sea algo bueno...Mierda! Soné como Cartman no?-

-Algo así, pero no tanto-Dijo Kyle indiferente, le dio un paquete de papel color azul oscuro a Neko.

-Es verdad-Dijo Neko-El gordo de mierda se comporta mal y peor que yo xD-

-Cállate pendejo de mierda-Le grito Cartman

-MEJOR TE CALLAS TU-Le grita Neko y le saca la lengua de manera infantil, algo impropio de ella.

-Cállate minoría!-exclamó Cartman , para enseguida recibir un golpe en el estómago por parte de Bebe, dejándolo sin aire y caído en el piso.

-Tienes que aprenderte a comportarse más, Cartman-habló Bebe para el gordo, que no pudo responder ya que estaba intentando respirar más y con los otros satisfechos por la actitud de la rubia de buen cuerpo.

-Bueno, cual es mi regalo, mismo, Kyle?-preguntó Neko al pelirrojo sobre el regalo que pretendía dar a ella.

-No voy a decírtelo, tienes que adivinarlo tu Neko-Le respondió Kyle dándole el paquete de papel a Neko, esta lo tomo. abrió el paquete y vio...

-Wow! una remera de los Chicago Bulls!-Dijo Neko sorprendida-Aun no soy fan del equipo pero algún día voy a empezar a ver los partidos de este equipo xD Además ya tengo un oso de peluche en mi cuarto con el uniforme de las porristas. Gracias Kyle-

-No hay de que-Respondió Kyle , para enseguida abrazar como los demás, dejando a Wendy feliz.

-"Me alegra que en un otro universo él está con Stan, no con Wendy"-pensó Neko en el abrazo, para enseguida separare y ir a un rincón y usar su IPhone.

-Aunque no me conozcas-AMANTE DE LOS CULOS!-me llamó Thomas y gustaría de-JODERTE EN TUS HUECOS!-darte un regalo-el chico rubio ceniza llegó con un paquete para Neko, medio avergonzado por las palabrotas que decía aunque no tuviese la intención.

-Jajajaja-Neko se tapó la boca por reírse de las palabras lanzadas por el chico de tourette-Lo siento-abre el paquete que le dio y dentro de este hay 1 manga y una caja de color negro y una pluma/lapicera-Nyah! El tomo 1 de Junjou Romántica, una Death Note original y su pluma incluida! Gracias xD-habló la chica, dando un beso en la mejilla del chico, dejándolo avergonzado, pero alegre, volviendo a quedarse al lado de Craig, que pos su vez, se acercó con un paquete.

-No te conozco, casi no hablamos verdad?-Le dijo Craig dándole un paquete de papel negro con estrellitas grises-Ya que, feliz cumpleaños o lo que sea-

-Bueno, gracias-Dijo Neko, acto seguido vio como Craig le enseña su dedo medio y ella se lo devuelve-Mala onda...- (Autora de esta parte: jajajaja xD)

Neko abrió el paquete de Craig, había una novela de Stephen King "Carrie" era su favorita, abrió el libro había un sobre pequeño color violeta, lo abre y saca 2 monedas chinas para darle buena suerte.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, Craig!-habló la chica animada e intento abrazarlo, pero Craig se alejó de ella, pero esta podía jurar que este dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora-GAH!-soy yo!-GAH!-habló Tweek se acercando con una bolsa color marrón.

-Que es ese regalo, Tweek?-preguntó curiosa la chica y abriendo la bolsa.

-GAH! Esos son 10 kilos de café diferentes partes del mundo, para que así puedas conocer los distintos sabores de café-GAH!-habló el rubio de ropa medio mal puesta.

-Gracias por el café, Tweek,-agradeció ella solo le apretando la mano, para que este no se volviese más paranoico con algo de los gnomos roba-calzones.

-Increíble, pero...como supo Tweek que me gusta el Café?-Pensó Neko. Tweek fue a pararse junto a Craig. Neko sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos, no sabía quién era porque no reconocía a quien le tapo los ojos.

La persona que le estaba tapando los ojos a Neko era Clyde. Neko seguía impaciente queriendo saber quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Jejeje-Se rieron Los chicos y las chicas

-Shhh!-Dijo Clyde, se acerca al oído de Neko y grita-BU!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-Grito Neko separándose de Clyde, se voltea y lo ve un poco molesta-H-HIJO DE PUTA! C-CLYDE, Nunca me vuelvas a...a..ASUSTAR ASI!-

-Qué pasa? Te asustaste?-Le pregunto el adicto a los tacos

-Nah, no me asuste-Dijo Neko -habló Neko, pero con los ojos un poco grandes.

-Bueno, yo quiero darte como regalo este cupón para tacos de "Casa Bonita" y un libro erótico, llamado Tess-habló el chico castãno sonriendo, pasándole el cupón y el libro para la chica orejas de gato.

-Un libro erótico! Gracias Clyde! Y seguro que los tacos también serán útiles también par comer!-habló la chica agradecida, en cuanto iba a hablar con su team y Token se acercaba a la chica.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti Neko-Dijo Token dándole una bolsita de color plateado. Neko no sabía que había dentro de esta.

-Y cuál es?-preguntó la chica de orejas de gato curiosa.

-Bueno, yo no sabía que querías y los chicos ya habían escogido regalos bastante buenos, luego como tengo dinero decidí darte algo que tal vez te guste-habló el chico de camisa morada.

-1 MILLÓN DE DÓLARES!-exclamó la chica cogiendo una parte de la grande cantidad de dinero ahí en cuanto los otros chicos y chicas la miraban sorprendidos.

-B-Bueno...es demasiado dinero, gracias Token- dijo Neko riendo nerviosamente

-De nada, Neko-agradeció el chico, yendo al canto de su team, en cuanto el chico de silla de ruedas, Timmy, se acercaba con algo escondido en las manos.

-Timmy! Timmy! Timmy! TIMMY!-exclamó Timmy, regalando a Neko en las manos un muñeco de peluche de tamaño pequeño igual a su antiguo pavo, Gobbels.

-Uh, G-Gracias Timmy-Dijo Neko mirando el peluche sonriendo un poco.

-TIMMY! TIMMY!-habló el de silla de ruedas, para enseguida abrazar a Neko, en cuanto sonreía un poco, para enseguida llegar su mejor amigo Jimmy andando de muletas.

-Bueno, Jimmy, cual regalo me vas a dar?-preguntó curiosa Neko al chico que tartamudeaba.

-V-voy a d-dar dar-darte un-un laúd!-tartamudeó Jimmy, mostrando a ese instrumento musical igual a lo que usó cuando jugó el juego de la vara, pero con un pequeño dibujo de orejas de gato en el medio.

-Un laúd! Gracias, Jimmy!-exclamó Neko para el chico de muletas, que sonrió, para enseguida las otras chicas del grupo aparecieren, como Nicole, Red, Annie, Lola, con grandes sonrisas e el rostro.

-Uh? Porque sonríen así?-Pregunto Neko-Me d-dan un poco de miedo todas ustedes-

-Vinimos a darte nuestros regalos Neko-Dijo Annie sin dejar de sonreír y las demás asienten con la cabeza levemente.

-Y cuáles son?-preguntó Neko, curiosa a las chicas, que dieron unas pequeñas risitas.

-B-bueno, el primero es una caja de golosinas japonesas-habló Jenny, mostrando una caja con embalaje morado, dejando a Neko alegre.

-Gracias, chicas! Y cuál es el otro regalo?-preguntó ella curiosa igual que la anterior vez y dejando a la caja al lado, haciendo con que las chicas diesen risas más fuertes, para enseguida varias de ellas, como Nicole y Annie, cogiesen una caja muy grande, toda cubierta con líneas coloridas y con ruedas pequeñas.

-TARÁÁÁÁÁ!-exclamaron las otras chicas, para enseguida salir de la caja de regalo...

-MATT!-exclamó Neko, se quedando toda sonrojada, ya que aunque él estuviese tan musculoso en cuanto en relación a la otra fiesta que estuvo con Coyote, él también estaba..

-Desnudo!-exclamó Kenny, apuntando que él estaba sin ninguna ropa y con su pene bien duro y con una cadena en su cuello.

-Waaaah!-Grito Neko sonrojada-Me encanta! Nyaaa-habló ella muy animada.

-Jajaja! Me alegra que te guste Neko-Dijo Bebe riéndose un poco-Y? vas a disfrutar tu regalo?-preguntó ella en un tono sensual.

-Claro que si!-respondió Neko sonriendo de manera pervertida

-Quieres tener sexo delante de todos ellos, Neko o después?-preguntó Matt, aun con su pene duro debido al Viagra que las chicas habían le dado.

-Uhh, mejor después no quiero que nadie me vea...-Dijo Neko, se acerca al oído de Matt y le susurra -Me da vergüenza-habló ella sonrojada.

-Está bien Neko, nosotros nos ocupamos de el por ti-Dijo Bebe pero Neko le mando una mirada asesina.

-NI SE TE OCURRA-Le grito furiosa-MATT ES MIO Y SOLAMENTE MIO PERRA Y NO LO COMPARTO CON NADIE!-exclamó ella muy molesta.

-Cálmese Neko. Era solo una broma,sé que te importas mucho con Matt-habló Bebe en un tono calmo para que Neko se calmase.

-Cierto. Bueno, Matt, tendremos sexo después-habló Neko, cogiendo la cadena en el cuello de Matt y haciendo con que se acercase a su lado, pero aprovechando y manoseando el pene recto del chico, haciendo con que él gimiese.

-Bueno, y como lograron obtenerlo luego de una fiesta que yo y un montón de gente tuvimos en la mansión de Coyote?-preguntó Neko curiosa acordándose de esa fiesta, en cuanto una pre-semilla surgía de la punta de la cabeza del chico pelirrojo.

-Es que Matt pidió para quedarse aquí en South Park y deje que quedase y creé un clon para que volviese al manga-explicó Coyote para Neko, que se quedó sorprendida de manera positiva.

-O sea que el clon está en el manga con Mello y Near verdad?-Pregunto Neko sin dejar de masturbar a su chico

-Eso-habló Coyote para la chica, en cuanto Matt empezaba a sudar un poco más debido al placer que sentía.

-Bueno, gracias por hacer un clon de Matty para mi Coyote para así las chicas dar mi regalo-habló Neko, en cuanto Coyote meneó la cabeza en agradecimiento y las chicas daban risitas y fueron a su rincón.

Neko siguió con su trabajo de estimular a Matt, este movió su cabeza hacia atrás, pasaron apenas unos segundos para que Matt se viniera en la mano de la Otaku.

-Uh, salió mucho Matt-Dijo Neko mirando su mano manchada, toma un pañuelo de papel y se lo quita con eso.

-L-Lo siento, n-no me pude contener-Dijo Matt respirando agitadamente. Neko puso una mano en su cabeza y le revolvió un poco el pelo rojo.

-No importa, después seguimos, ok?-Le dijo Neko sonriéndole y ve que los chicos y las chicas la miraban sorprendidos, sobretodo Kenny-Que? No tienen nada mejor que mirar?-preguntó ella molesta de nuevo y todos se quedaron quietos y ella les dio la espalda

-Bueno, creo que es hora de mi regalo!-habló Isabel, llevando un paquete colorido a la chica cumpleañera.

-Y qué es?-preguntó Neko a la novia de Coyote, que usaba ropas minúsculas y mostrando mucho de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, como sabia por medio de mi novio que ibas a recibir un clon de Matt, decidí comprarte para ti y él ropas reveladores y sensuales para que tengan más tiempo juntos y haciendo lo que gustan-habló la chica en un tono picara, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y mostrando su culo a los demás, sorprendiendo a todos y dando el paquete a Neko.

-Oke?-Dijo Neko un poco incomoda ya que a ella no le gusta usar esa clase de ropa y menos si se trata de algo provocador-G-Gracias Isabel...lo tendré en cuenta-

Neko sin que Isabel lo notara escondió las bolsas de ropa detrás del sofá de la sala.

-Alguna vez tendrás que usarla con Matt, lo sabes, no? Y además sí quieres tiene ropa provocativa para hombres en el paquete también-habló Isabel volviendo a darse la espalda para hablar en un tono animado a Neko.

-"Bueno, las ropas provocativas para hombre obviamente será perfectas para mi Matt cuando yo y él querríamos hacer aquello y también para admirarlo"-pensó Neko, cogiendo la bolsa de nuevo.

-Y él Viagra que dimos para Matt va a dejar con el pene de él duro durante varias horas, luego aproveches!-hablaron las chicas para Neko, que notó que el miembro de su amado aún estaba duro y lo volvió a masturbar.

-Aaaaah-gimió Matt al ser estimulado nuevamente por Neko.

-Que pasa? te molesta?-Le pregunto Neko a modo de broma-Porque si eso sucede me detengo...-habló ella preocupada con su querido.

-N-No...es, es solo que-Matt volvió a gemir y no pudo concluir su frase y cerró los ojos

-Solo que cosa? Quieres que me detenga?-Pregunto Neko siguiendo su broma-Oke, me detengo-soltó el miembro de su chico y Matt abrió los ojos viendo que su chica se alejaba y la tomo del brazo.

-No, no quiero. Continúe por favor-habló el chico poniendo la mano de Neko alrededor de su pene.

-Como quieras, mi querido-habló la chica, para enseguida volver a masturbar el chico.

-Matt tiene suerte de tener Neko, no? Y de tener a ti-habló Isabel, para enseguida besar a Coyote en la boca con la lengua.

-También podemos pasar un rato después solos, ok?-habló Bebe, para Kenny, poniendo su mano dentro de los pantalones del rubio, haciendo con que las chicas diesen risitas y Kenny diese una larga sonrisa.

Stan también aprovechó todo lo que los otros hacían y puso su mano dentro de la falda de Wendy, dejándola sonrojada y alegre.

-Bueno, dejando la perversión de ustedes de lado ahí voy a dar mi regalo!-habló Fer con un paquete grande y regañando a los demás, que no pararon de hacer lo que hacían.

-Que regalo es Cereal Pascual?-Pregunto Neko

-Una cosa que me gusta mucho...peluches!-exclamó la chica, para enseguida abrir el paquete y revelar el contenido.

-Un nyah blanco! Kero de Sakura Card Captors! Peluches kawaii de los personajes de Death Note, especialmente de mi Matt! Muchas gracias, Fer!-exclamó Neko, abrazando a la chica mejicana.

-De nada, Neko. Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños-habló la chica latina, le desenado lo mejor.

-Muchas gracias Cereal Pascual!-dijo la Otaku sonriendo.

-Bueno, aún falta mi regalo, Neko! Y está aquí!-exclamó Coyote para enseguida aparecieren dos pequeños Stan y Kyle, igual que en la serie, pero muchos menores que todos ellos, sorprendiendo a Neko y a los invitados de la fiesta.

-Que son esos pequeños Stan y Kyle? Son tan lindos!-habló Neko maravillada a ellos, igual a Fer y a las chicas.

-Son androides que construí para su cumpleaños, Neko! Espero que te gusten!-habló Coyote en cuanto las demás chicas aun mirabas animadas a eso, lo de Kyle dio un beso en la mano de Fer y lo de Stan aprovechó y se quedó en el medio de los pechos grandes de Wendy y aprovechó y dio un beso en los labios, molestando al Stan original y a Neko.

-Lo siento, un pequeño error en la programación-se disculpó Coyote a la aptitud del Stan menor, en cuanto Wendy aprovechaba y daba una pequeña risa y Neko tenía los brazos cruzados y molesta.

-Bueno, que ellos harían mismo para mí?-preguntó ella en un tono molesto.

-Algo que te gustara! Se preparen chicos!-habló Coyote para los androides pequeños.

-Cierto!-hablaron los dos sus primeras palabras delante de los demás, y enseguida se besando en la lengua, sorprendiendo más a los demás que en la anterior vez, y molestando a los Stan y Kyle originales mucho, así como Wendy, pero dejando a Neko alegre.

-Eso me acuerda a mi fic Seventeen Forever!-habló Fer alegre con la escena.

-NYAH! QUE LINDOS!-exclamó Neo animada en cuanto le salía un poco de sangre del nariz.

-Aunque eso parezca en varios fics eso no deja de animar a Neko!-habló Luis a la aptitud de ella.

Entonces aún se besando los androides pequeños se separaron un poco y empezaron a sacarse las ropas, con Stan sacando la chaqueta de Kyle y el pelirrojo sacando el de Stan, revelando sus torsos desnudos.

-Wow! Eses pequeñitos sí son bien lujuriosos-comentó la lujuriosa Bebe al ver las aptitudes de ellos

-Stan...-habló el Kyle pequeño con dulzura en la voz, dando un beso tierno en la frente del androide.

-Kyle...-habló el pequeño Stan se quedando sonrojado.

-WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaron todas chicas encantadas con esa ternura, incluyendo Fer.

-Creo que esa es la cosa más vergonzosa por la cual he pasado-habló el Stan original escondiendo su cara con las manos, en cuanto Kyle hacia el mismo

Y después de ese momento tierno, los androides pequeños volvieron a quedarse sensuales, y abajaron se los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos y ahora desnudos, cogieron sus ropas y las lanzaron a las chicas.

-Es mía! Es mía!-gritaron a las chicas disputando a las ropas.

-Vaya, ellos son bueno strippers a pesar de pequeños, comentó Fer animada con la aptitud de ellos.

Entonces ellos volvieron a besarse en la lengua con más intensidad, y aparentemente se quedaron más excitados que antes, ya que sus penes empezaron a quedarse más erectos y con las venas gruesas, se quedando de un tamaño sorprendente a pesar de los tamaños de ellos.

-Este pequeño tiene el pene de un tamaño igual al mío-habló Clyde muy molesto, mirando el órgano sexual de Kyle.

-Aunque eses dos tengan un buen tamaño el tuyo es más grande y grueso que el tuyo, Stan-habló Wendy para Stan, dejándolo de un humor un poco mejor.

-Stan, hágalo-habló en un tono lujurioso el pelirrojo, soltándose del beso, entonces el pelinegro meneó en concordancia con la cabeza y enseguida puso a Kyle en la posición del perrito y empezó a penetrarlo.

-NYAH!-exclamó Neko en cuanto ella tenía una hemorragia nasal igual a las demás chicas.

-Vámonos, Wendy-habló Stan, llevando a Wendy afuera de la sala.

-Boommm!-sonó Kyle al caer en el piso desmayándose.

-ARGH! Stan!-exclamó Kyle al sentir el pene grande dentro de él, en cuanto todos los chicos, con excepción de Luis, Coyote y Matt, se quedaban para mirar la escena.

-Creo que los chicos no gustan nada de yaoi, no? Y pena que Damien no pudo venir a la fiesta debido a un asunto con su padre y a Gok no lo logramos encontrar-habló Coyote para Isabel que estaba a su lado, sonriendo con la escena.

-Esto esta increíble!-Dijo Neko emocionada mirando el yaoi hard entre los 2 androides de Stan y Kyle-Gracias por el regalo coyote...una pregunta, se le pueden dar órdenes a los androides para que hagan lo que quieras?-

-De nada, Neko! Y si por supuesto que pueden mandar a hacer lo que quieran! Con excepción de las tres leyes de la robótica de Isaac Anisimov-habló Coyote para Neko, en cuanto Isabel le movió la cabeza para que volviese a hablar con él.

-Gracias por haberme dejado ir a esa fiesta, Coyote-habló Isabel le dando un leve beso en los labios.

-AHHHH!-exclamaron los dos androides luego de algunos minutos, luego de tener sexo.

-STAN!-exclamó el pelirrojo sudando mucho con las embestidas que sentía.

-KYLE!-exclamó también el pelinegro, sintiendo el mismo, para luego de un buen tiempo haciendo esos movimientos, ocurrir lo que debía ocurrir.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaron los dos juntos, para enseguida ambos eyacularen, uno en el culo de otro y el otro en el piso.

Neko empezó a saltar emocionada y a aplaudir y a chistar de felicidad.

Entonces Stan salió del androide y hizo una reverencia a Neko y a las demás chicas, que estaban aplaudiendo y a Luis y Coyote.

-Gracias por el regalo, Coyote!-agradeció de nuevo la chica fujoshi-Y ustedes mis amiguitos, vayan allá arriba ya que aún no acabó-habló la chica con orejas de gato a los androides, que se vistieron rápidamente y cumplieron la orden.

-Bueno-Dijo Neko mirando a los chicos-Y ahora que?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Que tal que hagamos un striptease para animar las cosas!?-habló Luis en un tono excitado para enseguida sacar la camisa y empezar a bailar un poco, animando de nuevo las chicas.

-Bueno, Ya que...-Dijo Neko encogiéndose de hombros uniéndose a las chicas emocionadas por el baile, enseguida Coyote también se une al Striptease

-Lindos! Bombones!-habló Fer animada y lanzando dinero para ellos.

-No olvides de mi querido!-exclamó Isabel, sacándose la ropa y llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban en un rincón de la sala(con excepción de Stan y Wendy, que fueron animados para uno de los cuartos, así como Token y Nicole, y Kyle que aun seguía desmayado en el piso).

-Dinero! Wow!-exclamó Kenny animado, poniendo un montón en los bolsillos de su chaqueta naranja y empezando a hacer striptease también.

-Yo no puedo estar de fuera de eso!-habló Bebe también, sacándose el top rojo y su falda para enseguida revelar que no usaba ropa íntima y empezó a bailar el Twerk, para más ánimos para los chicos(que también empezaron a lanzar billetes.

-Quieres que yo también haga eso, Neko?-preguntó Matt a la chica, con el pene aun duro y con ella lo manoseando.

-No-Dijo Neko-Quiero seguir haciendo esto, la estoy pasando bien sabes?-

-Y-Yo también-Dijo Matt sonrojado y gimiendo por la masturbación de su chica.

\- Y quieres jugar billetes para ellos?-preguntó Matt curioso, en cuanto todos ya se encontraban desnudos y Fer recibía un beso en la boca de Luis, la dejando muy animada.

-No gracias-respondió Neko-No me gusta la idea de darle dinero a una persona para que se desvista-

-Bueno, quieres divertirme conmigo ahora?-preguntó Matt lujurioso a la chica, en cuanto la besaba en el cuello.

-Por supuesto que sí, Matty-habló ella lujuriosa, de repente se le dio por dejarle un agradecimiento a los lectores, así que fue a un lugar apartado de la casa-Bueno, gracias a todos por venir y leer este fanfic en especial le quiero dar las gracias a Coyote por escribir este fanfic de cumpleaños para mí...y bueno ya no sé qué decir, jejeje ahora si me disculpan-Ve a lo lejos a los chicos y chicas de South Park haciendo cosas pervertidas y las chicas gritando porque Luis Carlos y Coyote hacían un striptease (xD)-Voy a seguir disfrutando la fiesta y tengo un asunto pendiente con Matty-

La Otaku se aleja, toma a Matt de la cadena que llevaba en el cuello, le dice algo al oído y juntos suben corriendo a la habitación de la mencionada.

 **Yo de nuevo! Te gustaron? Lo siento por los errores gramaticales, es que no tuvo tiempo de corregir y Neko quería que los supiese hoy :O Bueno, espero que les gusten y no olviden de dejar review! :D**

 **PD: Decidi subir hoy de nuevo para combinar con el fic de Luis :D Y no olviden de dejar un review largo y positivo :D**


End file.
